Many drinks are delivered in kegs that have a keg fitting containing a valve arrangement. After the drink has been consumed, it is customary to refill the kegs. Prior to refilling, it is desirable to clean the keg's interior. This cleaning should be carried out quickly, to maximize throughput. However, it should also be carried out thoroughly.
Known ways to improve cleaning efficiency include choosing an appropriate cleaning medium, introducing certain additives, changing the concentrations of the cleaning fluid.
Another way to improve cleaning efficiency is through interval cleaning. In interval cleaning, an insertion probe introduces cleaning medium in cycles or intermittently, with different volume flows.
A disadvantage of known cleaning methods is that different regions of the container's interior are subjected to different levels of cleaning efficiency. One region that is particularly difficult to clean is the region closest to the keg fitting.